Wild Vampirekids
by NadineCullen24
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have a biological daughter. Yeah the summary sucks! JUST READ! Warning: Contains Spanking!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight

Warning: This story contains spanking. If you don´t like this DON'T read it!

A/N: HI! The characters in my story are OOC. For instance, the Cullens can cry, sleep an other human things. Carlisle and Esme are married and have a baby. When her daughter Lillian was a year old, were both bitten by a vampire and had survived. Carlisle and Esme always wanted a big family, they changed Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Her own daughter Lilly was a human, until she became ill of tuberculosis at the age of 13 and was dying. Carlisle changed her to save her life.

Pairings: Hmm, well, Carlisle and Esme are married. The others are siblings.

I dont know, if Edward meets Bella in this story. I will think about it :)

**Oh by the way... I´m from Germany! This is my first story, I write in English. I understand English and I can translate English storys into the german language but sometimes I have problems with the grammar and the tenses :) English is a pretty important subject in my school and i was thinking I translate my story which I have written in german. You have something to read and I can improve my English :)**

**I hope you can read it :P Let me know what you think about this story and my terrible English grammar :) Maybe someone would like to be my Beta- Reader :)**

**Have Fun!**

**Nadine**

**(Update) Now I have a beta reader. The next chapters are probably easier to read for you :)  
**

* * *

Lilly POV

I rummaged through my room like a madwoman in order to pack the remaining things for our departure. It was time again, my family and I had to leave our beautiful home in Alaska. We couldn´t stay long in one place. People would find out that we are different. My mum, my dad, my siblings and I are vampires. I am the youngest in the Cullen clan, and that's really annoying. Sometimes my big brother Emmett get the order from Dad to play the babysitter for me. I had so often arguments with my dad, because he dont understand that I'm old enough to take care of myself. After all, I´m almost 50 years oll. Well, ok in vampire years, in human years I'm only 13 years old. Nevertheless, I am old enough to have a little more freedom. Mum and Dad are very strict, with each one of us, except for my brothers Jasper and Emmett. They have more freedom than any of us, and this is totally unfair. Only recently I had trouble with Dad, because I´ve written a bad grade in my geographie test. I had no desire to learn! I´m 13 years old an I have better things to do! Dad had no sympathy for this, on the contrary he grounded me for one week. Still, I was glad that I had "only" get house arrest, because our dad could also react differently. Dad could be very oldfashioned in respect of punishments. What I mean by that? If my siblings and I are in deep shit, because we do something stupid than put our Dad us traditional over his lap.

"Lilly come on, we gotta go!" shouted my Mum.

"Yeah, whatever" I whispered to myself and put my notebook and my beloved iPod in my backpack. When I turned around and wanted to go to the door, I smelled my father. He just came upstairs and made his way to my room. He stood in the doorway, leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest and fixed me with a stern look "I heard this" he said.

I saw him in surprise, "Um, what did you hear?" I knew exactly what he meant, but I did not admit it.

Now he speaks a little bit louder to me and pierced me with his hard look "Lillian Theresa Cullen, you know exactly what I mean!"

Holy shit! Now I had to give everything to calm him down. What more specifically means, that I had to play my daddy´s girl trump.

So I tilt my head, put on my puppy dog eyes expression and whispered "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm just so excited about the move"

I had done it, his face softened. He took a step towards to me and hugged me briefly. He looked into my eyes and said, "All right, Princess, but when I hear something like that again I swear you we both have a serious discussion in my office about your behaviour" he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "Do you understand me, young lady?" he asked, and lifted my chin with two fingers, so I looked into his golden eyes.

I hate it when he calls me young lady. I felt like a small child, "Yes Dad, I understand " I answered quickly.

"Well, and now come, we leave now" he said before he went downstairs. I grabbed my bag and followed him. I was the last one, all of my siblings were already in the garage and loaded their suitcases into the cars of Dad and Emmett. I listlessly pulled my pink suitcase behind me and just wanted to load it in Emmet's Jeep when Dad took my suitcase "You drive with me!"

"But Dad ..." I whined.

"No discussion Lilly! Get in the car!" he said, and opened the door of his black Mercedes S 55 AMG. I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat down on the right side of the back seat.

"I see that" said Dad as he sat down on the driver´s seat.

"I would like to drive in Emmett´s car! What´s the problem?" I asked. I really did not understand why I had to ride with Dad. The travel with my favourite brother Emmett, would have been much funnier.

"Simple" he began "First, Edward sit in the car and I know you both are not able to sit side by side without to annoy each other. And secondly, I know that you have only nonsene in your head," he concluded his explanation.

I said nothing and looked defiantly out the window.

Dad turned to me and said, "Lilly, you´ll survive it until we are in Forks"

"Forks," I replied sarcastically, "I have absolutely no desire to move to Forks. This town is determined totally boring and anyway how can somebody called a town Forks?" I grumbled as I looked out of the window and watched Emmett as he tried to store the countless suitcases of my sister Alice.

"We had this discussion Lilly. We are moving to Forks and this is my last word," he said and grabbed the bag under the passenger seat. When he had found what he was looking for, he turned back to me and handed me a bottle with animal blood, "Drink" he said.

"No!" I replied.

"You haven't drank since three weeks. Drink!" he ordered, and hold the bottle in front of my face.

"So what? I´m not going to kill someone because I wasn´t hunt since three weeks," I replied defiantly. I was annoyed because I had absolutely no desire to move to Forks, but no one understand me. What should I do in such a small town like Forks? I thought.

"Lilly!" he almost bellowed now.

"What?" I asked hypocritically.

"Lillian, I warn you!" he said in a dangerous tone.

"But I'm not hungry," I replied. My family and especially Dad shall to know that I don´t agree with the move to forks. My plan was a hunger strike. I dont know if it will work but i can try it.

Suddenly my car door was ripped open. Dad put his left arm on the roof of the Mercedes and leaned down to me. I wanted to run away from him, but he grabbed my upper arm and held me. I didn´t dared to look at him. I looked out of the window on the left side and saw that my siblings already watched the little show with my Dad.

"Look at me," he said, and I immediately turned my head and looked at him. He was angry, annoyed and pissed! Because of me!

"Lilly, I know what you try. Even, if you starve centuries, we will move to Forks. So stop this childish behaviour before I loose my patience," he said with a stern look and handing me the bottle with animal blood again. Immediately I took the bottle, opened it and drank.

I know what happens if Dad loose his patience and that is the last thing what I need. The travel to Forks would take long and it would take even more longer if my backside hurts. So I drank from the bottle while Alice and Rosalie sat down on the back seat. "Oh man you´re crazy!" Rosalie said.

I looked at her, smiling and shrugged my shoulders, before I took my bottle of delicious red liquid again. The blood calmed me down and a short time later, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Now I have a beta reader. The next chapters are probably easier to read for you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys!

I´ve finished a new chapter :)

Hope you like it... have fun!

**Thanks to my beta 1h2a34!**

* * *

After nine hours of driving, I woke up and threw a searching glance out the window. So far I saw nothing but trees. How long would it take? The long car ride got on my nerves, just like the whole thing with the move. But I already knew how I could thwart the plan of my parents.

Before I finished my thought, the sky turned black and we drove straight into a huge snow storm. Dad was confused and turned on the radio while he was trying to concentrate on the traffic. Everyone listened to the radio announcer who just gave a severe weather warning.

_**We received the message that 200 miles south of Forks,Washington a sudden snowstorm has broken out at this moment. The meteorologists are standing in front of a riddle because the blizzard was not apparent on the weather images. Surprising is that such a snow storm would break out in mid-August. Are these the consequences of global warming? To all motorists who are currently on the roads, we advise to driving cautiously and possibly to use snow chains. **_

With a grin on my face I sat on the back seat and watched the snowflakes that flew past my window. Does my father has snow chains? Probably not! If I had known that it would be snowing I would have packed a sledge in the trunk. Anyway, my plan was raised, I thought at least, because I did not notice that Dad looked at me in the rearview mirror and saw my diabolical grin.

I winced as he yelled,"Lillian Theresa Cullen! Stop to using your gift fur such nonsense"

Everyone in our family had a gift, but mine was by far the coolest. I can control the weather, but i´m not allowed to use my gift, unless my parents are planning another boring camping trip.

"But Dad ..." I whined.

"No!" he cut me off before he went on "Even if it was be the end of the world, we would move to Forks. So, stop it right now!" He underscored the last statement with a low growl which signaled me that it would be better for me to obey him.

I solved my mental tension, so that the snow storm had disappeared and it rained again, before I´ve murmured a faint "I'm sorry Daddy,". Even if it would be the end of the world we would move to Forks? Where is the logic? If the world would go under, there would be no Forks anymore, but I will not discuss it with dad.. Fate does not mean well by me. I´m doomed to move to Forks because I was powerless in relation of my Dad´s decisions.

The further journey was uneventful and boring. Alice and Rosalie slept beside me until Mum turned around and said, "Wake up kids, we're almost there"

What? That´s Forks? I looked out the window on the right side and saw the sign "The City of Forks Welcomes You" I knew it, I thought. We move into the smallest town in the world, surrounded by countless trees. My suspicion was confirmed when Dad drove to the city center. There weren´t any decent clothing stores or shoe shops.

"Um, Dad, where are all the stores?" I asked, hoping that it was a bad joke.

My father looked in the rearview mirror and smiled, "I'm sorry darling, but to go shopping, you have to drive to Port Angeles"

"Ok! Welcome to Forks? I think welcome to hell sounds better" I replied sarcastically. I could not resist making the stupid comment because the mood of Alice and Rosalie was also in the basement now.

We drove straight before Dad was driving into a small road between the woods. Oh No! This can not really be true! We live in the woods? Can it get worse? Far away from civilization, Dad bought a house. On the other hand i must say he had taste. I liked the house, but the only disadvantage was the forest. My parents love nature and that´s the reason why we usually spent our camping trips in the woods. I personally had nothing against forests, but I don´t like the residents like spiders, ants and mosquitoes which I can welcome now as permanent guests in my room.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I absolutely had to check the internet to inform myself what Forks had to offer. Our parents hadn´t told us much about the city except that they had lived here for a few years. But I couldn´t remember because firstly I was a human and secondly I was still a baby.

With my countless bags I made my way to the entrance. Edward he opend the door didn´t help me with any of my bags instead he opened the door and slammed it in my nose.

"Thank you!" I shouted while all of my bags were falling out of my hands.

Emmett laughed behind me "Come on sweetie I´ll help you" he said lifting my bags from the ground and slung it casually around his shoulders.

I thanked him and immediately went to my new room. It was not very big, but I liked it. I had two large windows in my room and a staircase that led to a roof terrace. Mum had furnished and decorated the whole house before we moved here. She had painted my room in my favorite color, purple, and my bedding and curtains were purple.

I could not see any disadvantage to my room. Ok, except for one! My room was right next to Edwards room, which meant for the future as much as, sibling war. We did not fight with each other constantly, but sometimes he just bugged me. When I was younger, Edward annoyed me all the time.

I was five years old when Edward took chewing gum and stuck it in my hair. For hours I sat there and cried because my mom had to cut my long brown curly hair. Edward was in a lot of trouble with dad, but he´s never done something like that again.

I was still a human and could not fight, but today he wouldn´t dare. When I was a newborn he had no chance against me, but it has changed now, because today he is stronger than I am.

"Family Meeting!" Dad called. All of my siblings shut their doors and ran downstairs with Vampirespeed.

We sat on the couch in the living room and looked to our parents who were both standing.

"We need to clarify something before we start our new life here," Dad opened the meeting.

What we need to clarify? I asked myself. That Forks is a boring town?

"Your mother will stay home while I'm working in the Forks Comunity Hospital" he continued.

Yeah! I thought. Dad is gone and we are alone with mom, which meant more freedom for me because Mum was easier to persuade than my Dad. Perhaps the move to Forks was not such a bad idea, I thought as I leaned grinning back into the sofa cushions.

Dad folded his arms across his chest and laughed at me triumphantly, "Lilly, I know exactly what you're thinking, but forget it," he dropped my dream bubble, before he continued "All of you will be starting at the Forks High School tomorrow. Your classes begin at 8 am. The meeting is over! " He finished with a devilish smile on his lips.

A groan went through the round before everybody got up and went into their rooms.

Oh great! I thought. Yet another new school. It´s not easy to live as a Vampire. I was doomed, doomed to go to school. My parents really are sadistic!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm back to give you another chapter ...

**Disclaimer:** All Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Thanks you guys, for reading and reviewing!

**Special thanks** goes to my awesome and fast beta **1h2a34** for the proofreading and help!

And now enjoy and have fun!

Nadine

* * *

**Carlisle POV  
**

Today is, Monday and I'm really happy about it. Not only the fact that our children had school today brings me happyness, but that my beloved Esme and I finally were able to spend time together.

I just wanted to turn around to kiss my wife, but then I realized that Esme had probably already gone down to make breakfast for the kids.

I quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed before I opened the balcony door and went out. Today is a rainy day and it looks like as if the clouds would not be gone in the foreseeable time and that's a good thing. I can´t send my kids in the bright sunshine into school.

I stayed for a few minutes on the balcony and inhaled the fresh forest air. The forest is perfect for us because we didn´t have to walk too far to go hunt. Not that it would be a problem for us, but that´s the easiest way to live with our vegetarian lifestyle.

I turned on my heel and was about to go down, when I heard the howls of my youngest daughter in the hallway.

And this on the early morning, I thought, and opened the door. I just followed the loud hissing, and found my daughter in front of the bathroom door, screaming and pounding with her fists on the door "Edward, you little sucker open the door right now or i´ll go to your room and pee in the next best corner!"

"Lillian!" I warned and walked over to my daughter, who was looked at me apologetically.

"I think I've not heard correctly! You know, I hate this kind of language or?" I asked, slightly acidified.

"Um ... I know, I'm sorry Dad, but I have to go to the bathroom urgently, and Edward is still in there" she replied with her head down.

I sighed and knocked on the door, "Edward, come on hurry up, please!"

Immediately the door opened and Edward stepped into the hallway, "I'm already ready" he smiled and was about to go past to his sister, as she showed him the middle finger demonstratively. Lilly thought I hadn´t seen it, because she past me to go to the bathroom. In passing, I gave her a hard smack. She stumbled into the bathroom and looked at me shocked, "Ow! Dad" she wailed.

"I saw that, if something happens again, we will be having a serious discussion in my study. Is that clear?" I asked sternly.

"Yes! I'm Sorry," she replied, looking at the tile floor.

"Hurry up, or you´ll be late to school," I said before I went down the stairs. Certainly Esme was waiting for me. I walked into the kitchen where my whole family already sat at the table. Only Lilly was missing, but that was not unusual anymore. I sat down and opened the newspaper.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Stupid Edward! Because of him I got in trouble with Dad, and that early in the morning. Usually I'm always decent, but Edward just bugs me. I´ll get payback on him! But how? I´ll find something. I thought, but now I have to hurry if I want to have breakfast. I quickly brushed my teeth and tied my hair into a ponytail. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who comes early in the morning? Curious, I opened the bathroom door, put out my head and listened. Dad was talking to someone, but with whom? I wanted to find it out. I went out the door and downstairs.

Already on the landing I got a strange odor in my nose. I followed the disgusting smell, until I stood in the living room. On the couch sat three dark-haired guys who looked like brothers. An older man in a wheelchair was sitting next to the guys and talked with my dad.

"God, what is that stench?" I asked as I walked up to the strangers.

"Lilian" Dad warned me.

Ok, I think it's better if I shut my mouth.

"I must apologize for my daughter," Dad said and looked at me.

"It´s ok, Carlisle," replied the older man and smiled at me briefly, before he talked to my dad again, "I think we needn´t discuss the thing with the contract again. Everything remains as it was"

Contract? Strange, I thought, and as always I couldn´t keep my mouth shut "Contract? Are you representatives or something?" I asked.

The three guys who were sitting on the sofa began to laugh at me, and I was really angry.

"What are you laughing because that stupid" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"You have no idea who we are, right?" asked one.

"Why should I?" I replied.

"We are wolves! Your father hasn´t told you about us ?"asked the one who was called Jacob.

"No he hasn´t" I said and looked to my dad before I went on, "But now I know why it´s smells like wet dog in here."

"You don´t smell much better," Jacob said with between clenched teeth.

"In earnest If I'd known that you want to visit us I would have gone to the supermarket and had bought a few goodies for you" I said.

Dad paled dramatically if that was still possible. Billy, the man in the wheelchair just laughed and the three boys were literally speechless.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. When I have time, I´ll buy a dog leash for you and pick you up so that we can go for a walk, but now I must go to school," I said, turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

In the background I could hear Dad apologized a thousand times, but the others saw it more calmly. I sat at the kitchen table, where my siblings looked with shocked faces.

"What?" I asked, and drank from my cup

"Are you tired of living?" asked Emmett.

"Why? What have I done?" I asked innocently.

"You can´t talk like that with the wolves, especially if Dad is in the same room," he replied.

"So what? It´s not a big deal," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you thinking!" Edward answered in a sarcastic tone and the next moment I knew what he meant.

"Lilian Theresa Cullen! Living room! NOW!" Dad yelled.

"Good luck," laughed Edward, as I stood up from my chair and walked toward the living room with bowed head.

Damn it! Dad will kill me!

Dad stood with folded arms in the middle of the living room and tapped his right foot on the floor.

I had hardly entered the room, the roar begun "What were you thinking?"

"I´ve just joking" I whispered.

"What did you say? Speak up and look at me when I'm talking to you," he said and took a step toward me. Speeches? You don´t talk, you scream, I thought.

Immediately I lifted my head and looked at him "It was only kidding dad. I'm sorry, I ..." I started before my dad interrupted me.

"Kidding?" he asked, "The wolves are usually enemies, you were lucky. It could have ended differently," he yelled again now.

"Billy thought it was funny, but I don´t think so. You are grounded for the next two weeks and I hope you behave at least in school. If not then today will be the worst day of your young life. Do you understand young lady? " he asked, looking at me sternly. He was Dead serious!

"Yes Dad, I've understand," I answered quickly.

"Very good and now, off to school with you," he said, and pushed me into the hallway where my brothers and sisters were waiting for me.

Damn it! Twice reprimanded by dad and I´m grounded too! I can only hope that the first day at schools runs without problems, otherwise I'm in deep shit...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I´ve finished another new chapter. I´ve written the story in german colloquial and sometimes I have to change some sentences. If someone understand german can send me a message and I'll give you the link to my story.**

**Thanks a lot to my beta ****1h2a34** for the proofreading!  


**Enjoy!**

**Nadine  
**

* * *

**Lilly POV**

Totally pissed off I squeezed myself in the back seat of Emmett´s car. Damn it, why can´t I keep my mouth shut?

"Is everybody here?" Emmett asked, before he started the engine.

"Are you blind? Of course we´re all here," I grumbled.

Emmett turned around and looked at me "Hey, it´s not my fault when you´re in trouble with Dad."

"I'm sorry I'm so angry, because I´m grounded" I replied as I had to hold myself, because Emmett drove too fast around the curves.

Emmett laughed, "Well, I think, you'll survive it. Be a good girl in school, otherwise you´ll just get even more trouble"

How does that sound! I'm supposed to be a good girl? I'm not a baby anymore! But apparently that my other family members, especially dad think differently. Mum is not as strict as Dad. If my Dad didn´t allow me to do something then I need only go to Mum. She can´t say "No" Of course my siblings and I take advantage of this.

After a 10 minute drive, at which I almost to puked, we arrived at the Forks High School.

As we walked across the parking lot, everybody stared at us, as if we´re coming from the moon.

"Why do they stare? So stupid of them if you ask me" asked Rose, while she distributed deadly looks. I know my sister. She could be quite arrogant and selfish! Alice, however, is the exact opposite. She is never rude, she is good in school and always friendly to everyone. Although we´re three are so different, we´re inseparable.

"Rose, we are new, it´s normal that all stare at us," said Jasper. He grabbed Rosalie by her sleeve and moved with her to the entrance of the school, so she didn´t exterminate the whole school with her eyes.

On the long corridor we parted ways and each of us went to our classes. Thank god I wasn´t alone, because Rosalie was in my class. Of course Rose and I were late on the first day, because we couldn´t find the right way to our classroom.I knocked on the door, and Rose and I walked into the classroom.

I must mention, the whole class stared at us. Mr. Coleman showed us our seats and listed our lateness in the class book. Great! As if that was not bad enough, the teacher began to write a complicated mathematical task on the blackboard.

How I hate math! Who needs math? Does a vampire need math? I don´t think so! After an endless two hours of boring math formulas, the bell rang at last for the first break. Just when my sister and I wanted to go to the cafeteria, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

When I turned around, three girls were standing in front of us and gave me and Rose an invitation "Hey I'm Julie and this is Jasmine and Lindsey," she pointed to the two girls next to her before she was smiling "If you want, you can come to my party tonight, then we can get to know each other better,"

"Yeah, we definitely will come," I answered immediately.

"Cool, see you tonight," Julie said goodbye and went with her friends on the schoolyard.

"Um, Lilly, I think you've forgotten something" Rose said, nudging me in the side.

I looked questioningly at my sister, "Oh, and what?"

"'Do you remember a blonde man in our family? " she asked sarcastically.

"What does Jasper have to do with this?" Now I really understand anything.

Rose rolled her eyes, "No I do not mean Jasper. I mean the blonde man you call him Dad!"

Fuck! I no longer thought of him. I'am grounded, I can´t go to the party. Unless ...

"I´ll think about it," I mused.

"What ever," said my sister, before she pulled me into the cafeteria, where our brothers and my sister Alice already sat at a table.

"Hey crumbs, how were the first few hours?" Emmett asked, before I could sit down.

"Boring" I replied, sipping on my Coke while I read the invitation from Julie.

Suddenly Edward nudged me in the side and said, "This is not a good idea, you get only more trouble"

"What? I´ve haven´t said anything ," I replied.

Edward grinned and leaned back in his chair. This stupid ... "You read my mind!Stop listening my thoughts constantly!" I grumbled and picked up the newspaper laying on the table in front of me, rolled it up and beat my brother on the head.

"Hey, keep cool! I just don´t want my favorite sister to get in trouble" he replied, holding his hands soothingly up. Favorite sister? Such a liar! "That's none of your business" I said petulantly, and devoted myself mentally back to my plan.

"What's the matter?" asked Emmett and looked at me questioningly

"Nothing!" I said, looking at Edward with an evil look on my face.

Of course, Edward couldn´t keep his silly flap "Our sister has planned to sneak out of the house to go to a party tonight"

"You..." I snapped and was about to take the newspaper in my hand to my brother to be slain, when Jasper took the newspaper away .

"Lilly, this is not a good idea. Please think about it again" Jasper said softly. He is always so nice and understanding ... Oh wait! My whole family has conspired against me, "Jasper, stop playing around with my feelings"

"Sorry i wanted..." he begann. "Oh shut up! Let´s be good" I said pissed.

Thankfully, the break was over and the discussion too. I thought at least, when I wanted to go out the door, Emmett held me by the upper arm and turned me around "Ask Dad if you can go to that party. Maybe he will let you go" he said smiling.

"And if not?" I asked.

Emmett thought for a moment, "Hmm, then ask Mum and if she also says No, then you have to stay at home. But hey I have stay at home tonight and if you want we can even play Wii or something"

"Ok" I replied and went quickly on the way to my class.

The school day ran like chewing gum and I was glad when at last came the redeeming ringing of the school bell. I quickly packed up my things and hurried outside to Emmet's car.

When we arrived at our house, I was the first who jumped from the car and rush through the door. Carelessly, I threw my backpack into the corner and stood on the landing, "DADDY!" I called.

Actually I would have to follow only his scent, but I called after him, which was probably a remnant of my human life "I'm in my office sweetie, "he called down.

With Vampire Speed i ran up the stairs and danced in Dad's office, "Hi Daddy"

"Hi Honey, what's up?" he asked, before he closed his medical book, and laid it on the side.

"Hmmm, I wanted to ask you something" I started and laid the invitation from Julie on his desk. "I met some nice girls in school and they invited Rose and me to a party" I told him.

Dad took the invitation in hand and read it "Hmmm," he muttered.

"Rosalie, come to my office please" he called, and Rose stood within a few seconds in front of his desk "Yes Daddy, what´s up?"

"Lilly has just told me that you both," he held up the invitation "are invited to that party" he said.

"Yes Daddy! Rose replied.

He thought again, and looked at my sister first before he looked at me. Probably he just made a decision. Hopefully, it falls positive.

"I'm sorry," he began, "But I´ll not allow you both to go to that party"

My sister and I looked at each other and almost simultaneously asked "Why?"

Dad stood up, walked to the window and looked out before he turned back to us and held up one finger "First, Lilly you are grounded anyway... "

"But," I interrupted him, but he shook his head "No buts! And Rosalie, you don´t go alone under any circumstances. You don´t know these girls and I think it´s less dangerous if you know each other better before you go to a strangers house "

"BUT" said Rose, and I again at the same time.

"No," Dad said again.

"Please, Dad," we begged.

"I said no!" Dad was now a little louder.

Rose winced immediately, but I would not give up yet.

"Dad, I shall die if I can not go!" I pouted

Dad smiled and I thought I had persuaded him. He walked up to me and stroked my right cheek, "Honey, you're a vampire, you're immortal. I think you'll survive it."

"Daaaaaaaad" I moaned again.

"No! That´s enough and don´t go ask mum" and with this he pushed us out the door.

"Great, that didn´t worked well!" said Rose, and plopped down on my bed.

I sat next to Rose, "What do we do now?"

"Hmm, Dad works in the hospital tonight, which means he´s gone at 9 o´clock" she began, "Are you thinking. what I´m thinking?" she asked.

"It could work, but no one, I repeat no one should know anything about it, not even Emmett," I replied.

"I won´t say anything," Rose smiled and together we began to forge our plan for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**All the Twilight Saga stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I own nothing :(**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5!

Thank you for all your reviews!

A special THANK YOU goes to my beta **1h2a34**

**Hope you like the next chapter! Have fun guys...  
**

* * *

Rose and I were in a celebratory mood and it was really hard not to openly show. Alice did not care about she´d probably already had a vision of our plan. I tried as best I could to get out of the way from Edward and Rosalie did the same. If he had read our thoughts, the evening would have ruined. He probably would have immediately gone to Dad and betrayed us. Yes, I think he would done this!

It would not have been the first time that he had ratted me and my sisters out.

Alice, Rose and I snuck out of the house to go to a baseball game. Dad had us strictly forbidden to go, because my sisters and I had trouble in school. Why? Well we have made nonsense and Harry escaped. Oh Harry was our ... how can I say? School hamster! Pretty stupid, I know but it was so. Harry was gone and we had to go to the principal´s office. Dad gave us "only" house arrest, which we unfortunately ignored.

Where was I? Oh yeah, my stupid brother! We sat in the station, I have to say in the front row and who shows up? Edward and Dad. Well shit happens! Rose, Alice and I could not sit for a few days and we still had an extra week house arrest house. Since the day we've never snuck out of the house ... until today!

My sister and I went to my room and snuggled into my bed. A little trick, that we both had worked out. It should look as if we had gone to bed and not to a party.

Ten minutes later someone knocked my door. I knew immediately it was Dad. It was half past eight and he came to say goodbye to us. "Come in" I exclaimed.

"Hello you two," he said kindly, and sat on the bed, "Rosalie, why you´re lying in Lilly´s bed?" he asked.

"Rose is sleeping with me tonight," I answered quickly.

"Ah. Ok" Dad smiled before he leaned down and gave each of us a kiss on the forehead, "Good night my two princesses" he said before he got up and walked to the door. He turned again, "I love you!"

"We you too Dad" we said at the same time and then he was out the door.

Rose looked at me, "Do you feel bad also?" she asked, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"A bit ... But we wanted to go to the party and Dad knows nothing about this" I replied.

Rose turned her head back to me "You're right. Ok we´ll do it" she said.

It was official! We´re going to the party tonight, in spite of Dad's ban. We waited until Mum wished us good night, before we hastily jumped out of bed. Rose opened the door a crack and peered into the dark hallway, while I packed my makeup in my handbag. We were already dressed for the party, but we were not wearing make-up. Would have been too conspicuous. We could hide the clothes unter the blankets, but if we would had perfectly face painted, Dad would have drawn suspicion. After I had packed my handbag, I put two wigs in my bed and prepared my bed so that it looked like Rose and I were sleeping in it.

"Alright, let´s go" Rose whispered to me, and I opened my balcony door. It would have been sheer suicide to leave the house trough the front door. So we wanted to jump off the balcony, but with our vampire abilities that should not be a big problem. Before I jumped I dropped the door open slightly, so we could come back in unnoticed and I jumped at the same time and both ended up in a tree on the opposite side. We threw a hard look again at our house, if no one had noticed anything. Inside the house everything was still dark.

We ran into the woods...

At a small clearing, we stopped briefly for our make-up styling.

After we were done we ran as fast as we could and after five minutes we arrived at Julie´s house. From outside you could hear loud music and you could even say that the party was already in full swing.

Julie opened the door with a smile, "Hey, I thought you both wouldn´t come. But you´re finally here" she said friendly.

"Oh, rubbish" I laughed, she couldn´t know we weren´t allowed here. That would be so embarrassing!

"The skirt is really great," Julie said, pointing at my mini-skirt that ended just below my butt. When Emmett or Dad would see me I would have many trouble. What ever! I wanted to have fun tonight, so I went into the house with my sister.

Purposefully, we went to the bar and picked up a glass of punch.

"What´s this?" I asked.

Rose took a sip and grimaced."Ugh! Lilly it´s alcohol," she confirmed my thoughts.

"Oh, come on" I laughed and tried the drink. It didn´t taste good, but fuck it!

We quickly drank the first glass and went back to the bar to try a different drink. At the counter were two guys who were watching us the whole time.

"Hey I'm Harry and this is my buddy Jason," he introduced himself. I immediately thought of the school hamster when I heard the name Harry.

"Hi I'm Rose, and this is my sister, Lilly," Rosalie said, smiling at the two boys. As I suspected the two melted because of Rosalie's smile.

"Hey, can you recommend a drink ?The punch tastes awful," I asked Harry.

"How about a Bloody Mary for the ladies?" Jason said, and handed us two glasses with a red liquid.

"Bloody Mary" I whispered to my sister, "How ironic?"

"True," Rosalie laughed and chatted with Jason again, as I told Harry the funny story with the school hamster.

An hour later, Rose and I were in full party mood, dancing with the guys.

Harry stopped dancing and looked at Rose and me, "Hey, did you want to go with us to the beach?"

"Which beach?" I asked curiously.

"La Push! The beach should be pretty nice especially at night," he replied, smiling. God that smile, I thought.

"Sure, why not?" replied my sister and I almost simultaneously.

Harry packed a bottle of vodka in his bag before we made our way to the beach. Rose and I took a sip from the bottle, the stuff tasted more disgusting as the punch. However, we were already a little drunk, so we were not repugnant to the taste.

After a quarter of an hour we were there. If we were running with vampire speed, maybe we would have reached the beach in two minutes, but the others shall in no case know that we are vampires.

Rose pulled me along behind her, "Hey, another party. Come on!"

Indeed! Here, was also a party, if you could call it so, because until now I only saw about ten people who were sitting around a campfire.

The closer we got to the campfire, the more I noticed a foul smell, or rather stench.

"Hey Rose wait a minute," I said, holding my sister's arm.

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"I think those are the wolves" I whispered.

"Where are wolves?" asked Harry. I did not notice he was standing too close to me.

"Uh ... Lilly and I have watched a horror movie yesterday and the film was about werewolves" Rose tried to defuse the situation.

Harry pulled me and Rose further, "That's nice, but come on"

As we were only five meters away from the fire, I was sure that these were the wolves. Not only the smell confirmed my suspicions, but I also saw Jacob, who was coming to us.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to me and Rose.

"Nice to see you again," I smiled, "I have still not yet managed to go for a walk with you, but I promise I'll make up for it"

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest "Shut up bloodsuckers. In your place I would be calm, you have crossed the border and you have not kept the contract"

Thank God Harry did not realize that Jacob has called me a bloodsucker, because he was sitting with Jason at the fire.

"Which border? What do you mean by contract?"asked Rose.

"Oh my...Carlisle told nothing at all?" he asked, almost amused, and let the shoulders slump, "Come on," he said, and we followed him.

We went to a small house. Jacob apparently lived here, but why did he take us to his home. He led us into the living room where I immediately recognized Billy.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Billy asked, and looked at us confused

"Hello," Rose and I said looking on the ground. Somehow the whole situation was so embarrassing.

"These two," he began, pointing to my sister and me, "have broke the contract and have crossed the border"

"I see," replied Billy.

"But ... we're sorry, we didn´t know that-" I began to apologize, but Billy interrupted me.

He held up his hands "Well it isn´t that bad. Sit down, I tell you the matter of the contract"

Rose and I sat on the sofa across Billy and Jacob. Half an hour later, Billy had told us all about the contract.

"Thank you Billy, you've told us the thing with the contract. We will stick to it," said Rose, standing up. I did the same and we wanted to go to the door and disappear, but Billy kept us on "Wait a minute," he began, "One thing you have to tell me. Why are you out so late? It´s already three o´clock in the morning "

Damn it! Rose and I had totally forgotten the time.

"I .. uh ... we were at a party, but now we need to go home," I answered quickly.

Billy drew a questioning eyebrow, "And your parents know about it?"

Rose began to play nervously at her fingernails, "Yes, of course, otherwise we would not even be here"

Billy smiled, "You have gained some skills as a vampires, but lying is definitely none of the skills"

"Yeah ok, we lied, but our parents don´t know anything about it, because I´m grounded and Rose was not allowed to go to the party. We sneaked out of the house," I whispered the last sentence.

"That's what I almost thought," said Billy, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Oh no, please no, I thought. The number that Billy dialed was familiar to me and a few seconds later, my suspicions are confirmed when I heard Mum on the phone.

Jacob sat next to me, "I think someone getting a massive bollocking"

"Why did you do that?" I asked Billy, after he hung up.

"Carlisle would tear me to pieces if something happened to you, and I´m not risking that" he laughed.

However Rose and I didn´t laugh about at Billy´s joke. Suddenly we heard a car which stopped in front of the house.

"Oh Oh" Jacob said sarcastically and two seconds later the door opened.

Emmett walked into the living room. I´ve never seen my brother so angry.

Rosalie winced as Emmett growled, "Lilly, Rosalie get in the car. NOW!" he yelled.

We were dead, hopefully Dad doesn´t know anything about this yet. Maybe we can persuade Mum and Emmett to not tell him...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! This time it has taken longer because I was in hospital. Unfortunately I didn´t saw Carlisle ;)**

**But at least there is a new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!  
**

**A very big thank you goeas to my awesome beta 1h2a34  
**

* * *

We said goodbye to Billy and Jacob and followed Emmett outside the house.

"Get in!" he broke the silence, and pointed to his filthy jeep which he drove probably through some mud puddles.

Emmett started the engine, turned 180 degree and drove off with screeching tires.

After a eternity of embarrassed silence I had to know why Emmett was so pissed.

"Emmett?" I started slowly. Now he looked in the rearview mirror and I had his full attention now. "Why are you so angry?" I asked gently, although he had every reason to be angry. My Teddybear is usually different.

"You´re seriously asking me why I´m pissed right?" he asked, after he directed his gaze stubbornly on the road.

"Yes!" I replied confidently, "You're usually not so un-cool" I added.

"Well, I can tell you why I'm mad at you," he began and turned the car into the next forest "First, you both snuck out of the house. I must admit that I've also done that before, but I was at least as smart and did not get caught, "he glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled triumphantly, before he continued," Secondly, Mum interrupted my Wii game, when I had almost broke the high score. I would have broken the highscore if I didn´t have to pick up you both brats."Now my brother was no longer smiling," And thirdly, I had to cross the border and had to endure the wolf stench" he explained

"Hmmm," he began abruptly, "The part with the Wii dominates. That's why I'm pissed. The rest of your stunt isn´t my business," he laughed.

Great, I thought. If only Dad would think that way. I glanced at the clock, it was now nearly four o´clock. Dad was not home yet, he had the night shift to six o´clock. We have enough time to convince Mum not to tell Dad anything.

With Emmett we probably would have an easy game, because we have something against him in the hand. He had himself already sneaked out of the house several times. I must remember myself to ask him how he did it. I think Emmett wouldn´t tell Dad about the dilemma. Mum was a different matter. We should probably press on the tear gland, to convince her.

Mentally I had already prepared my plan, when we reached the entrance to our house. Emmett got out and took us to the door. Oh God, I would have preferred to stay in the car and I know Rose thought the same. When I got out, I threw a look at our house. There was light in every room. The rest of our family was awake and informed - just great! Can it get worse? Definitely! If Dad knew everything, but I know to prevent this!

Slowly, we went up the stairs and opened the front door.

"Good luck" I whispered to my sister, before I dared one step into the living room where mom probably had been sitting on the couch and waited for us.

"Same to you," Rose whispered to me. The whole situation was something dramatic, I thought. As if it was a fight of life and death.

Rose walked into the living room and the roar began. Mum came up to us, put her hands on her hips and growled, "Are you crazy? How can you dare to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night" she yelled.

"Sorry Mum!We won´t do it again!" I answered quickly.

Mom crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes are shaped into small slits "The fact remains that you two have made all of us worried"

Only now I noticed, our siblings who were sitting on the sofa. Edward looked at me and shook his head.

"What are you staring at, stupid?" I snarled at him.

He leaned back, "If Dad see you in this outfit he´ll kill you" he said flatly. I know, you dumbass, I thought. Dad would have a fit when he sees my skirt.

"Mum, please don´t tell Dad about this. We promise not to do it again" I begged when I saw Rose jumped a step forward. What´s up now? I thought, untiI I felt a sharp smack on my butt. Confused, I turned around and saw the angry face of my Dad. I smiled innocently "Hi Daddy!" I greeted him.

Dad smiled, but it was rather a sarcastic smile. He knew that we had not counted with him. In the next second he grabbed Rose and me by the upper arm and drew us into the hallway.

In the Hall he let us go, before he began to speak softly, "You two are going to go to your rooms now. Each to your own. We´ll talk tomorrow" he glanced at his clock and sighed, "Or rather later. Got it? " he asked.

Rose and I nodded.

"What?" he asked, holding out his hand to his ear, "I didn´t hear you?"Perhaps because you're getting old Dad, I thought. But it´s better if I don´t say that to him. I´m already enough in deep shit, and it would be better if I didn´t dig my grave deeper than it already was.

"Yes Dad, we understand " replied Rose and I at the same time.

"Very well," he said, pointing with his index finger toward the stairs.

Silently Rose and I walked up the stairs and stopped at Rosalie´s room door.

"It was a bad idea to sneak out of the house" whispered Rose.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, but I don´t regret it" I whispered too.

"Yes, but-" she began.

"Nothing but" I interrupted, "It was fun and I think it was worth it!"

Rose smiled, "You're right. Hey I got the phonenumber from Jason. He asked if we want to meet him and his friend." Rose had to suppress a hysterical screech when she showed me her cell phone.

"Sure, why not" I replied, hopping up and down with my sister before we were interrupted by a cough. Startled, we turned around. Dad leaned with folded arms against the wall and watching us. How long was he already there? Did he hear something?

He resigned from the wall, "Have I not told you to go into your room and to bed?" Well, he said nothing about to go to bed, I thought.

"GO TO BED AND IMMEDIATELY!" Dad growled.

Rose and I ran as fast as we could into our room. When I closed the door behind me, my eyes went through my room and my glance stayed on my bed.

The blanket was thrown back and I saw my deceptively real-looking wigs which were lying on the pillows. I could not help myself, but I really had to suppress my laughing. How Mum and Dad have reacted as they found only two wigs and a lot of pillows under the blanket?

Again I had to suppress a fit of laughter as I imagined the confused faces of my parents. I went to my bed, picked up the wigs and threw them into my wardrobe.

I rolled into my soft cuddly blanket and thought that I'll definitely pass away my laugh after Dad´s discussion.

**A/N: I would say: Shit happens :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! A new chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading my story and for the nice reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: All of the fantastic Twilight world belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Not me!  
**

******A very big thank you goes to my awesome beta 1h2a34**  


******Warning: Chapter contains spanking!  
**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I sat in my office and worked my way through countless medical records. Now and then I glanced at the clock which was hanging above the door. It was already 10 o´clock and my two rebellious daughters hadn´t left their rooms since our talk in the morning. Either they were trying to delay the whole thing out, or they really slept. I wouldn´t blame them, it was already four o´clock in the morning when the two came home. They probably had to fight even with the after effects of alcohol, because I had already noted the penetrating smell of alcohol when both came through the door.

Suddenly I heard a door which open and someone rush into the bathroom.

I sighed and stood up walking to the bathroom. As I stood outside the bathroom door I heard someone already choked and puked in the truest sense of the word, the soul from the body.

I smiled because I knew that it only could be one of my two daughters.

I slowly opened the door and saw my youngest daughter Lilian. She was bent over the toilet puking all the alcohol out.

I knelt beside her and patted her reassuringly on the back. If it wasn´t for the fact that she had gone to a party without my permission I would feel bad for her.

After a few minutes she had calmed down and looked at me pleading "Dad, I have a headache. Can I have an aspirin?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Oh no, my dear child. You certainly don´t get an aspirin. Not after you've just puked," I replied.

"But Dad, I have a headache," she wailed.

"You should have thought of that before drinking" I said with stern voice.

"But Dad, I have not..." she began.

Immediately, I held up my hand, "Don´t lie to me, I smelt it yesterday. You both have been drinking." I said.

My daughter looked at me with her typical Daddy glance "I drank one beer Daddy! No more" she said, but immediately looked in the other way.

I could not believe it, she had lied to me again. A growl escaped my throat, whereupon she looked at me scared now, "Lilian, I'm not stupid!" I yelled, "I´m maybe 300 years old, but I can distinguish very well the smell of beer and liquor. And you know what?" I asked, pulling out a bottle behind my back "I've found that in your room"

Her eyes were shocked directed on the half-full bottle of vodka in my hand.

"Because you have nothing more to say, I take it as a confirmation. You both have been drinking hard alcohol" I said and stood up.

My daughter also stood up and folded his arms across her chest, "What were you doing in my room Dad?" she asked.

"I went to your room to check on you and then I found this bottle under your bed." I replied before I continued, "In your place I would stop that behavior. I want to see you both in half an hour in my office and not a minute later. Got it?" I asked.

My daughter turned annoyed away from me. I took a step towards her, grabbed her arm and turned her back to me "Do you understand?" I asked again.

"Yes I understand" she said.

"Very good!" I said before I went out the door and let my daughter be alone.

* * *

**Lilly POV**

I quickly brushed my teeth before I ran into Rosalie's room and woke her up.

"Rose" I shouted.

"What?" she answered, still half sleepy.

"Hurry up, we have to be in Dad´s office in a half an hour." I said and looked in the wardrobe to find some clothes for my sister.

"What, Why now? I'm still very tired," she said and pulled the blanket back over her head.

I rolled my eyes, "Rose come on. He´s already totally pissed off"

At last my sister got up and muttered, "Okay"

_Thank God! I didn´t want more trouble with Dad. I pissed him off with my lies, which he had probably already mentally noted._

After 20 minutes, my sister got dressed and how it should be she was totally overdressed.

"Rose why are you so dressed? Dad will kill you anyway" I asked.

My sister ran a hand through her hair and said, "So what, then at least I will die pretty"

Again, I rolled my eyes, "I want to have your composure," I said and went with my sister on the way into the cave of the lion.

A few seconds later we were standing in front of Dad's office door "Come in," he shouted from inside.

I let my sister go first, after all, she was older than me.

"Sit down" he ordered, pointing at the two visitor chairs in front of his desk.

A little bored, I plopped on the chair and looked out the window. Rose looked at the floor and played around with her bracelet.

Dad cleared his throat and looked between us back and forth. A second later, he lifted his right hand and slammed it on the table, which scared me so I looked at him. Rose turned her attention also on our Dad.

"Wonderful that I´ve your full attention now" Dad said sarcastically.

"So," he began, "Now tell me, why did you go to that party, although I had forbidden you"

"We wanted to have some fun," I blurted.

"So you wanted to have some fun? That was a very good explanation for it," he said, folding his hands on the table and stared at my sister and me.

_I think I prefer to keep my mouth shut, before Dad still freaks out completely._

"Sorry Dad," Rose sniffed and immediately tears ran down her cheeks.

_Very good, I thought. Dad can´t see it, if one of his daughters cries._

"We haven´t thought about it but we won´t do it again!" added Rose, before she broke into tears.

_My sister is a really damn good actress. If I´ll try the same later, Dad will forgive me ..._

Dad looked at me and said, "Lilian please go to your room until I´ll call you"

Confused, I replied, "Okay"

In my room I threw myself on the bed and waited.

After a quarter of an hour I heard footsteps in the corridor and then Rosalie's room door which was opened and closed.

It wasn´t long until there was a knock at my door, "Come in," I replied.

Dad opened the door a crack, "Come with me" he said and I immediately got up and followed him back to his office.

"Sit down," he said.

I sat down and showed him my saddest puppy face.

"Don´t do this. It hasn´t helped Rose and it will not help you, even if you´re my biological daughter."he admonished me.

_Damn it! Apparently, Rose isn´t such a good actress as I thought._

Nervously I slipped into my chair back and forth, as Dad began to speak again "You´ve broken some rules"

"Hmmm," I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes I know," I replied a little louder.

"What were the rules?" he asked again.

Oh my God, Dad you already know that I thought "I went to the party, although you´ve forbidden it. I've been drinking alcohol and I've lied to you" I replied.

"You´ve lied twice to be exact," he added.

_He´ll kill me ..._

"Alright" he said, standing up.

I watched him as he went to the sofa which was standing in the corner and sat down.

_Oh Dad, come on ..._

"Come here, Lilian," he said.

Sighing, I got up and stood in front of him, "Oh Dad you're totally oldschool. Can you deal with this differently, for example give me house arrest" I suggested.

He looked at me questioningly "Oldschool?"

"Yes, oldschool," I replied, "Come on, ground me or something"

"Hmmm, I remember that I had grounded you, but you snuck out" he said, almost triumphantly.

Damn it! Why did he have such a good memory?

"But Daddy ..." I begged.

"Stop it," he grumbled, "Come here now"

I stopped and shook my head. I wouldn´t give up without a fight.

He sighed, before he came to me and lifted me up. I was trying to free from his grip, but I didn´t have a chance.

Why did I wear those damn jogging pants? In a split second he pulled them including my underwear down.

He had seen through me, that was certain. It was the end of the daddy - I´m - sorry - trump which I was aware when I felt the first hard smack on my backside.

I remained calm, although the first five strokes were pretty hard.

"Daddy it hurts," I wailed, hoping he would stop.

"I know," he replied and continued.

Meanwhile, he had arrived at 20 and slowly I could no longer remain quiet. I wailed and squirmed on his knees to dodge his hand, but without success.

_Note to myself: I´ll never sneak out of the house again, or I´ll ask Emmett how to do it without getting caught!_

My butt probably looked like as if I was five hours in solarium.

My dad stopped and I wanted to get up immediately, but he stopped me, "Ah, Ah, Ah. Stay here" he said and pushed me forward a bit. I knew immediately what was going on, and covered my backside with both hands.

"Lilly move your hands" he said sternly.

I shook my head.

Never in my life, Dad! I'm not insane!

He grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back.

I begged and pleaded, but nothing helped. Dad meant it damn seriously at this time

"Daddy, I'm sorry," I wailed.

"I know," he replied "See it as a warning for the next time, if you´ll plan something stupid again"

"I promise I won´t do it again" I howled.

How many were it left? Another ten? I had stopped counting.

The last five he gave me hurt like hell.

I lay over Dad´s lap and cried like a little girl. Or am I a little girl? It doesn´t matter!

After he had pulled my pants up he lifted me up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

"I know sweetie, I know" he said affectionately.

I was crying into his shirt as he rocked me gently back and forth.

"I love you," he whispered to me again and again.

"I love you too Daddy"

When I had stopped crying, I pulled myself back from his embrace, "I want go to Rose" I muttered.

Dad smiled, "Okay sweetie" he replied.

When I turned around he said, "Lilly one more thing. Don´t do that again! And the house arrest remains for the next two weeks. The same goes for Rosalie"

"Sure Dad" I said, as I made my way to my sister´s room, to comfort her.

**A/N: Poor Lilly :) I feel sorry for her... Just a little bit (evil grin ) :) I love it when Carlisle plays the caring Daddy. He´s soooooo cute :)  
**


End file.
